


Winged Words

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Police, Size Difference, Wings, tiny!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Jared Padalecki finds himself in the middle of a somewhat confusing crime scene, and not even the cute guy among the onlookers can distract him for long. Or so Jared thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winged Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hybridshade (shimyaku)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/gifts).



Jared ducked under the yellow tape, ignoring all the questions shouted at him from the people that tried to get a better glimpse of the crime scene. 

"Another one?" he said with a sigh as he got to where a man was splayed out on the ground, thick green vines wrapped around him. Jared stared at the flower buds that looked ready to burst into bloom.

"Can you explain this to me, Padalecki?" Jeff asked, scratching his greying beard slightly and sighing. "I'm sure that when he wakes up, he'll be like the other two and having no memory of how he ended up here."

Jared was sure of it as well, but he couldn't really find it in himself to be all to upset about it. The men might not remember what had happened to them, but each time they had been people that the police was already looking for. Looking over to where an ambulance was standing, Jared wasn't all that surprised to see to EMT's tending to a young woman with big bruises already forming on her face.

"No doubt about it, but there's also enough evidence here to make sure this creep gets put away. I mean, whoever decided to wrap him in vines, he kinda did us all a big service."

"Yes, but I'd still like to know who's running around and playing superhero in the city, and how does whoever it is even mange? And the vines? Jeff, you have to agree that the vines are a bit weird."

"A bit? That might be the understatement of the month," Jeff sighed. "But the girl is safe, and we got a rapist delivered to us on a silver plate. I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Will you check with the onlookers if anyone saw anything? Although, I doubt it."

Jared sighed and walked over to the gathered crowd. From previous experience, he was sure that no one would have seen anything. Whoever the vigilante was, they seemed to be able to act totally under the radar, and they had yet to get any intel on the person. Interviewing clueless people wasn't really Jared's favorite thing to do, but he picked up his notebook and started going through what little information they could give. It wasn't until he was at the very last few people that he noticed the man in the back, although considering his small stature it wasn't that surprising that Jared hadn't noticed him earlier.  
"You," he said, looking at the man in question, "if you keep showing up at crime scenes, we might start suspecting you of something."

"Yes, because someone my size would be able to do anything to someone that size," the man responded.

Jared didn't even bother hiding his laugh; it wasn't the first time the two of them had spoken after all. Tthere was something with the man in front of him that made Jared relax, even when he was standing at a somewhat mystifying crime scene.  
"Have you seen anything suspicious around the neighborhood, Mr. Ackles?"

Jensen leaned to the side to look around Jared and over to the still unconscious man wrapped up in vines.

"Apart from that?" he answered, seemingly not surprised that Jared remembered his name from when they've taken it down in previous questioning. "I think you'd have heard about it."

"Probably," Jared agreed.

He didn't really know what more to say, so all he could do was taking down a few more notes before saying goodbye and watching as Jensen Ackles moved away and disappeared around the corner.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen sighed as he got in to his own apartment. He wasted no time getting out of his jacket and the shirt he wore underneath, dropping the clothes on the floor as he rolled his shoulders and let his wings out. The air in the apartment changed when he let his powers flow freely, shimmering as he walked towards the kitchen. All the flowers on his potted plants moved as if to follow him.

"Yes, yes," he said, touching a few leafs and soft flowers as he went, "I'll feed you soon."

It always felt good to come home after a day of hiding his wings away and focusing on blending in. With his power always wanting to be free, it wasn't always the easiest thing to do after all, but he doubted people would be okay with the owner of the local bookstore sprouting wings. At least being his own boss meant it was easy for him to leave if he needed, as he had that afternoon when had felt the woman's distress as a whisper in the back of his mind.

There was no way for him to _not_ react when he felt something like that. It was in every fairy's nature to save people in distress, and even though Jensen had spent years in the human world that was one instinct he couldn't push aside. It wasn't as if he'd planned to become a superhero of sorts, but that was why fairies tended to stay in their own lands instead of going to the human realm.

"It's not like I can let them suffer," Jensen told his plants as he filled a watering pot and started his walk around the apartment, talking to his flowers as he went. "I didn't plan this, but it's who I am. I guess I need to be more careful, though, I can't let Detective Padalecki figure it out."

The flowers nodded their agreement, and Jensen smiled as he gave each and every one of them the water they needed, his wings brushing against petals as he walked.

"And really," Jensen told one of the bigger flowers, "I should stop lingering, but he is quite a good human specimen, and I am helping him. The men I've caught, it makes his job easier. I hope. Maybe a bit confusing, what with the vines and all."

Once all the water had been shared out between his flowers and plants, Jensen went to the kitchen to make himself a salad. He ate it sitting down in front of his tv with his wings spread over the back of the couch. The local news mentioned the man Jensen had stopped. He wasn't really surprised about it, finding men wrapped up in vines would make most reporters interested. Jensen groaned when he saw himself at the very edge of the crowd. He really had tried to avoid the camera, but it wasn't always the easiest thing to do. Even though he was quite a bit smaller than anyone else at the scene the camera was angled in a way that he couldn't really hide.

Jensen shook his head and hoped no other fairy in the human realm was watching the news. He knew all too well what King Omundson would have to say if he found out that Jensen was using his powers in a way that could, theoretically, be linked to the fairy realm.

"This is not good."

-¤-

Jensen hummed low under his breath as he stacked the latest delivery of books. Luckily there were no customers in the store right then, and the only employee working was off to lunch so there was no one to care if Jensen's soft song brought out butterflies from thin air or made the shop smell faintly of flowers. Owning a shop wasn't what he had planned for when he had first crossed over to the human realm, but to his own surprise, Jensen loved the store and the people he'd gotten to know from it. With a wave of his fingers, the butterflies went to the slightly open window and disappeared outside. That was a good thing since the very next moment Jensen heard the bell above the door chime merrily.

-¤-  
-¤-

"There has to be something around here," Jared said into the phone as he walked down the street once more. He really didn't know how many times he had walked that path by then. "There has to be a reason that these men have all been captured within this area."

Jeff's voice sounded tinny over the phone, and Jared was sure that he had been put on speaker while Jeff was doing other things.

" _Padalecki, you're in a neighborhood of small stores and cafés, what the hell are you expecting to find?_ "

"You know something must be going on in this area, maybe _because _it's mostly stores and not living quarters? But bad people seem to be working the smaller streets and alleys, and I will catch them."__

__" _No, you want to figure out how people end up wrapped in vines. But since I guess those go hand in hand I'll let you stalk the area for a while longer. I'm just hoping you brought an umbrella; it's about to rain._ "_ _

__Jared muttered to himself as he ended the call and looked up towards the rapidly darkening sky. With a sigh, he continued down the street, hoping that his boss, and the ominous clouds above, would be wrong. A butterfly passed by, most likely trying to find a place to hide from the rain. Jared was surprised. He didn't often see butterflies in the middle of the city. The closest park was a few blocks away. He pushed the thought aside, and when the first drops started to fall, he quickly stepped into the closest store, the bell above the door announcing his presence. Usually Jared had always found bookstores to smell warm and dusty, not a bad smell but a very distinctive one. This time he found himself looking around for an air freshener as he was met with a floral scent when the door closed behind him._ _

__"Hello?" he called out, looking around and not seeing anyone at the small counter._ _

__"Welcome to Winged Words, I'm - oh…"_ _

__Jared's eyes widened when he saw the man that had come around the corner of a bookshelf only to come to a halt and stare at Jared._ _

__"Detective."_ _

__"Mr. Ackles, you said you worked in the neighborhood; I had almost forgotten. And please, I might be Detective Padalecki, but my name is Jared."_ _

__Of course he hadn't forgotten, Jensen Ackles might be small but he wasn't forgettable in any way._ _

__"You're here for more questions?" Jensen asked, looking confused._ _

__"No, I'm here to get out of the rain," Jared said with a laugh. "I didn't know this was your store. That was just coincidence."_ _

__Jensen smiled and walked over to the counter, putting down the book he had been holding and motioning for Jared to come closer. The bookstore was everything that a small, privately owned bookstore should be, shelves in dark, worn wood and rows upon rows of books, making Jared wish he had more time to read but with the strange case he was working there just hadn't been the time lately._ _

__"You're welcome to spend the time here, obviously. Have a look around the place," Jensen said, looking around Jared and out the window. "I think I'll call Amy, she works here, and tell her to take a longer lunch. Not like there'll be a lot of people coming in now, excuse me."_ _

__Jared nodded and watched as Jensen picked up a phone from the counter. He didn't want to look like he was listening, so instead he walked in between some shelves to have a look around. The store had a wide assortment of books, but the shelf that caught Jared's attention was lined with old-looking leather bound books. When he walked closer, he realized that all the books had to do with fairy tales._ _

__"I'm a bit of a collector."_ _

__Jensen's voice came from right behind him, and it made Jared jump. He hadn't heard the man come up to him, and for a moment he put a hand over his heart to calm it down some._ _

__"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Probably a bad idea, what with you carrying a gun and all," Jensen said with a small smile and a shrug. "But what I was saying was that-"_ _

__He didn't get further before the door slammed open and they both spun around at the surprising sound. Jared was sure that the clinking sound he heard was that of the little bell rolling over the floor. His hand was on the mentioned gun before he could even think about his actions. The gun in hand, he took a step closer to the front door, but before he could get further he was faced with two men holding semi-automatics._ _

__"Freeze!" he called out even though he already knew it was pointless._ _

__"Well, this works out quite perfectly," one of the men said. "You've been snooping around the area. Don't you think we recognize a cop when we see him? We couldn't ice you out on the street though, too much people watching, but in here? Who's gonna save your sorry ass here?"_ _

__Jared took a step to the side, making sure he put himself between Jensen and the armed men. He ignored the annoyed little huff that came from behind him._ _

__"I'm an officer of the law, what the hell do you think you're doing? You think you'll get away with this?"_ _

__Both men laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound, instead it sent shivers down Jared's spine and his brain was working overtime to try to come up with a plan. His gun might be good, and he had a smaller one strapped to a holster hidden beneath his pant leg, but there was no chance he would be able to get both of them before they shot both him and Jensen dead._ _

__"And who'd know what we did? We'll kill you and your little friends, and then we'll go hunting for whatever freak has been playing vigilante around here. Because that son of a bitch has cops walking around here, and that fucking ain't flying so say goodbye to-"_ _

__"Oh for crying out loud," Jensen said suddenly, stepping around Jared glaring at the two men and obviously not caring about the guns that were aimed at him. "Are you done with your villainous speech? It's getting a bit boring here, and I got a shop to run."_ _

__"Hey tiny, are you fucking stupid? We're the ones with the guns. You know what? I'll think we'll kill you first, make the cop here watch."_ _

__The next moment the scent of flowers grew stronger, and Jared's mouth fell open as Jensen stretched out his hands. Suddenly, thick vines erupted out of nowhere, slamming into the two thugs and making their weapons fall to the floor._ _

__-¤-  
-¤-_ _

__As always when Jensen used his powers, his shoulder blades started to itch with the urge to let his wings free, but he knew that while he was still fully dressed that wasn't an option. Instead he used the vines to make quick work of the men. Once they were restrained he walked over to them and from his pocket he took out the small satchel of fairy dust he always kept on him. With a few murmured words he blew it into the men's faces, knowing it would erase any memory of what had just happened. Only then did he turn around to face Jared Padalecki. He winced when he saw the man's shocked place._ _

__"You made vines," Jared said._ _

__"I did," Jensen agreed, looking down at the unconscious men on the floor. "I can explain?"_ _

__He sighed when he realized the words came out more as a question than the statement he had planned._ _

__"People can't just, create vines out of nothing," Jared said, his voice sounding slightly hysterical._ _

__"Yeah," Jensen agreed, making sure the vines were tightly secure before he took a step closer to Jared. "About that, we have two options here. Either I make you forget, like I did them. Or you promise to keep my secret, and we talk."_ _

__He waited, the silence stretching out uncomfortably between them. He could see the thoughts swirling around in Jared's mind. He wasn't sure what the man would decide; the human mind had a tendency to shy away from things that got too much._ _

__"I think we need to talk," Jared said after several long minutes._ _

__-¤-_ _

__Jensen sang to himself as he walked up the stairs. His wings fluttered slightly, but he knew better than to fly up the stairs. The last time he had tried, he'd managed to knock two paintings to the floor.While Jared hadn't cared, Jensen had felt very ashamed. Being clumsy wasn't really something that fairies were known for, but flying around in a human dwelling was always a bit too cramped for comfort._ _

__"Jared," he called out, not able to keep his wings in check for the last few steps._ _

__"Bedroom," Jared called back and Jensen smiled, letting the last slivers of humanity fade away as he stepped into the bedroom._ _

__"Holy…" Jared murmured and he sat up straighter on the bed._ _

__After the events at Jensen's store, they hadn't spent much time apart, and Jensen couldn't say he was upset about it. Not having a mate had been the only hard thing about being in the human realm, but Jared had soothed that easily. But Jared still had yet to see Jensen without the cloak of humanity even if Jensen had shown him the wings. Showing him everything was something that wasn't allowed without the approval from King Omundson, and Jensen was relieved to finally be able to truly be himself with Jared._ _

__"You shimmer," Jared said a bit weakly._ _

__"I am a fairy," Jensen said, moving closer to the bed._ _

__He knew he looked different. His skin fairer, and the freckles looked like dusting of gold rather than cinnamon. And while Jared was used to him as a human with wings, he wasn't used to Jensen in his full fairy power._ _

__"Does this freak you out?" he asked, kneeling down on the bed._ _

__Jared's hand rose up to touch Jensen's wing, and as always, the touch made a shiver of pleasure shoot down Jensen's spine. Strong fingers moved over the blue and green swirls on Jensen's wings, trailing the patterns up to where the wings connected to Jensen's body._ _

__"It doesn't," Jared said, and he smiled. "Damn, Jensen, you're a _fairy_."_ _

__Jensen laughed. He knew it sounded like silver bells, a sound that was bound to affect Jared. He wasn't really surprised when he found himself pulled up on Jared's mouth and a pair of warm lips closed over his. When Jared's hands moved over his body it was a soft touch, almost reverent and Jensen knew that his human mate was still worried to hurt him._ _

__"I'm not fragile," Jensen mumbled against Jared's lips. "You know this."_ _

__Jared still didn't move to do more than kiss, so Jensen reached down, pushing Jared's clothes aside. He heard his human groan in pleasure as he wrapped his hand around Jared's hardening cock._ _

__"Jensen," Jared protested weakly._ _

__"Oh no, don't you _Jensen_ me," Jensen said firmly. "I'm finally free to fully be myself around you, and it's time for me to show you what making love to a fairy really is like."_ _

__He managed to get the both of them undressed, rubbing his own hard dick against Jared, making the both of them moan and Jensen moved his wings to wrap around them. The movement of the wings made a cloud of fairy dust surround them, and Jensen could feel Jared harden even further against him._ _

__"This is different," Jared moaned, rocking up against him. "I thought it was good before but this is, you're...fuck… Wait, stop!"_ _

__There was no way Jensen would be stopping, not when he had shifted forward so that he could feel Jared's hard cock against his ass._ _

__"You can't hurt me, not like this. I'm not human."_ _

__With that Jensen pushed himself down, throwing his head back and letting his wings stretch out as he seated himself on Jared's lap. With his own powers flowing freely, Jensen could feel Jared's pleasure as well as his own, and he was sure that Jared could feel the both of them as well. Jensen had planned to take it slow, stretch he pleasure out, but when he felt Jared's hands on his hips, taking a firm grip, there was no way either of them could hold back._ _

__"You've never felt like this before," Jared said, his body moving with Jensen's. They rocked together, Jared pushing up each time Jensen slid down._ _

__Jensen let another cloud of dust surround them, letting Jared feel everything that fairies felt when coupling. He rode Jared harder, knowing the both of them were about to come, and when Jared's hand reached down to touch the place where their bodies were connected there was no way for him to keep it back anymore. He came with a sharp cry, feeling his body clench down hard around Jared. The next moment Jared pushed him down, holding him in place, and Jensen could feel it as his boyfriend came inside of him._ _

__"So, we're never leaving this bedroom again," Jared groaned, fingers playing over Jensen's wings._ _

__"Sounds like a plan," Jensen said with a sated smile, slowly getting off Jared's lap._ _

__"Hm, I hadn't expected that," Jared said, looking down at their naked bodies. "Your come is sort of glittery."_ _

__"Once again, I'm a fairy," Jensen pointed out. "And now that I'm free to show you my full powers, I think you should follow me to my realm some time. Meet my uncle, King Omundson. Only, don't tell him I do superhero stuff. That would be awkward."_ _


End file.
